


We've Faded Away

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Mid-Canon, Paranormal, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Sometimes, Eddie has to wonder how no one in Ironheade can notice Ophelia. This brilliant woman who has all these fantastic ideas for the rebellion, this woman worth praise and adulation for what she does.He'll figure out a way for Ironheade to finallyseeher. First, he just wants to make her happy.
Relationships: Lita Halford & Eddie Riggs, Ophelia & Eddie Riggs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	We've Faded Away

His brows knit together warily as he leans against the hood of the druid plow. “Does everyone usually ignore you around here?” 

Ophelia’s laugh is light, a little airy. “Everyone is just in their own heads, Eddie.” She crosses her arms over her chest as she walks over to lean forward against the car herself. She barely makes it dip under her weight as she leans with him on its hood. 

She’s just on the edge of _almost_ touching him. Eddie knew if he just leaned forward a little he could touch her, but he resists the impulse. He doesn’t want to be creepy or anything. He doesn't want to press on something they almost have. 

This mysterious woman who led him from the demon lands to Ironheade. This woman who never asks for credit for her actions or great deeds. He wants to know more, if she lets him. She has all these great ideas for the rebellion and asks him to use them, to make them real. He's a roadie after all, he's just doing his job. 

“They must be if they don’t see a girl like you.” He teases with a flash of a smile. Ophelia laughs again, dark eyes raking over him for a moment. He almost believes she’ll lean in and finally kiss him, but instead she pushes away to stand again. She dusts her hands off on her jeans casually. 

“I’m easy to forget, you’ll forget soon enough too.” She turns her back on him, dark hair bouncing with each step she takes. Her motions are easy and relaxed as she moves away from the druid plow. 

Eddie pushes away from the hood of his car, standing at his full height. “Hey, no way! You’re- so much more than I ever expected. Ophelia, just believe me on this.“ She comes to a stop to look at him, her smile small and almost sad. "You're this- brilliant, talented woman who just gives her fall to the rebellion, trust me." 

Ophelia huffs a little quietly, "You know I trust you, Eddie." She shakes her head slowly, "But I'm- not someone people remember." She states carefully back. "I'm more a behind the scenes person, kind of like a roadie, I guess." She shrugs a little, but her expression remains strangely distant.

He wants to make her smile bright and easy again. There isn't else he wants right now but to make Ophelia happy while he can. The rebellion is getting stronger, growing bigger and their time together is going to grow shorter. She deserves to be happy. He wants to eventually tell her how he feels. He just- doesn't want to rush it, not during all of this. 

“Eddie?” Lita’s voice startles Eddie from his thoughts entirely, he blinks as he turns to look over at the approaching blonde woman. Lita always has the worst timing of just walking in on moments they're having. He wonders if she has a sixth sense or something. Somehow he and Ophelia can never get much in the way of privacy. "Hey, Lita." He offers back with a smile. 

She pauses, her brows knitting together in confusion. “Who are you talking to-?” 

“Uh, Ophelia, duh.” He motions in the direction she’s standing, and Lita just stares at him. She squints at him, her lips tug into a thin uncertain line. Eddie just frowns back at the stare, "Uh, Lita-? You doing good?"

“Eddie, you… no one is here but us.” She says very slowly as she takes a slight step forward. The worry on her face is baffling. Eddie has no idea what is making her worried all the damn sudden. 

"Wha-" He gestures at Ophelia again more strongly, "Hey, look, I know you guys don't really talk to her, she's _right_ here!" 

Lita just looks in the direction he's gesturing, then back at him. "Eddie..." Her grip on her halberd's staff tightens. "You said, Ophelia, didn't you?" 

Eddie just squints back at her, "Yeah! Of course I did, she's-" He looks back, knocked silent when he realizes she's _gone_. "Wha- Ophelia!?" He whips around to search for her. "Where-?" 

Lita exhales slowly, "Eddie, Ophelia is, she's been gone for years. I- how do you even know her?" 

"No, no, no- She's- she literally led me here! She told me about the damn rebellion!" He insists stubbornly, moving towards where she was standing. He cups his hands around his mouth, calling out. "Ophelia!?"

**Author's Note:**

> surprise binch, SHE A GHOST.


End file.
